


【王方】Starry Night（END）

by fayeazure



Category: Fandoms:全职高手 - 蝴蝶蓝 | Quánzhí Gāoshǒu - Húdié Lán
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayeazure/pseuds/fayeazure





	【王方】Starry Night（END）

01

“玩啥神秘呢？你又不是天蝎座。”

方士谦明目张胆地吐槽王杰希，原因是双眼被不透光的厚实眼罩给蒙住，又被王杰希牵着手走进了一间屋子。

王杰希锁上门没有搭理他，再走了没几步就开始脱对方身上的衣物。

“等等，”腰带扣被解开的时候，方士谦像突然醒悟一样，伸手按住对方，语气里带点儿惊讶，“你该不会是有什么特殊癖好吧，待会儿别我摘了眼罩看到什么不该看的东西。”

说完还一个劲儿的自得其乐，颇有几分惋惜地摇摇头：“王总，您这一世英名怕是要毁了。”

王杰希是服了他跑到没边儿的发散思维，反手捏住对方搭在自己手背上的那只手，悠悠开口道：“你要真想玩儿咱们下次可以试试。”边说手里还不空闲，三两下干净利落地把人下半身剥了个精光。

“……不，谢谢，我拒绝。”方士谦白了他一眼很快回绝道，虽然蒙上眼罩后对方也看不见，但王杰希好像感应到似的，捏着方士谦的下颌开始亲吻他丰腴的嘴唇。王杰希吻技很好，灵巧的舌撬开对方的牙齿滑入口腔中攻城略池，他卷过方士谦无意识躲避的舌尖，有规律地缠绕着慢慢舔舐，很快就把人吻得个晕头转向，他趁着方士谦眼神迷茫喘息着还没回过神来，把人扳过身，按压到一面落地窗上。

本以为会被扔到柔软大床上的方士谦，下一秒撞到冰凉光滑的物体表面上，他立马回过神来：“卧槽！这什么东西！”

由于被遮蔽了光线，看不见眼前的东西，冰凉的触感将未知放大为强烈的不安，使他浑身都警觉起来。方士谦不顾阻挠地摘了眼罩，接着就被眼前的光景吓了一大跳。

窗外日薄西山，天边是夏日的晚霞，彤云挂在青空之中，碧蓝的天沉稳，火红的云热烈，红与蓝交织晕染，分界线渐渐不那么清晰分明，反差鲜明色彩交错着，反倒产出一种意料之外的美。

但这些他平时会认真欣赏甚至由衷赞美再拍摄下来的风景现下已经不再是重点。此时的确也不是个欣赏美景的好时机——擦拭得透亮的玻璃反射出他的模样，下半身一丝不挂，膝盖大腿甚至性器都凉嗖嗖地抵在玻璃窗上，清晰可见，而上半身套了件整洁清爽的白色衬衫，唯一一点异样大概是触碰到冰凉物体后隔着布料依然敏锐挺立的两点凸起。

方士谦慌忙低眼往下看，房间楼层不算高，但也不低，路上的行人行色匆匆赶着下班回家，一般不会往上看，再说临近夜晚，光线昏沉，看也看不见什么，正当他想松口气时，眼神一晃就平视到对面高大敞亮的写字楼，楼里坐着几位聚精会神盯着电脑加班的小白领，方士谦刚放下的心一下子又拔凉拔凉起来。

“……王杰希你放开我，不然待会儿我跟你急啊……”方士谦往后蹬了王杰希一脚，扑腾挣扎了下，却被王杰希用腿扣制住，王杰希身体前倾把人夹在自己跟落地窗之间不得动弹。他又把方士谦双手举过头顶，一只手拢过两只手腕，按在窗上，另一只手优雅潇洒地解了那条价值不菲的领带，将两只手腕固在一起，系了个结。

“你还真是越来越会玩儿了啊，王杰希你以后最好给我小心点儿！”方士谦没挣赢，反倒被人束了手脚，不过这种时候也要输人不输场地呛对方一声才好。

“你不是说生活平淡缺少刺激吗？”王杰希淡定回答，不知从哪儿掏出管润滑往手上倒了一把就往人臀缝间挤。

后边被细长的手指打着圈揉进凉丝丝的液体，方士谦闷哼一声，扭了下腰，待慢慢适应后才接着说。

“……我说的不是这个刺激，怎么就这个你记得这么清楚。”方士谦偏过头眉毛一扬，有点兴师问罪的打算。

这也不能怪他，毕竟在一起三年多了，方士谦在床上什么姿势没被王杰希摆出来过，本以为习惯了就好了，然而今天这出还是有点突破认知下限。不过他转念一想，想到这三个月他跑外地准备摄影展，硬生生逼着王杰希陪着他禁欲了三个月，他是不是把人的恶趣味给憋出来了。这么一想他竟然觉得还有点对不起王杰希。

当然，这纯粹是他想太多了。

“也不是，”王杰希顿了下，低笑一声，开口却沉稳，他说得很慢，却不是漫不经心的样子，反而语气很认真，“你说什么我都记着。”

“…………”

“…感动傻了？”

“…不是，”方士谦看着玻璃镜面上反射出对方带点儿疑惑的脸，露出点忧伤，又有些为难地问，“呃……我是在想，现在我告诉你我恐高的话，你能放开我吗？”

“……”

王杰希心想你平时上飞机要坐舷窗边儿看风景的时候咋不说你恐高呢。他想了下，压低了声音在方士谦耳廓边吐出几缕热气：“你猜？”

“啊——！”

这下连猜都不用猜了，方士谦想说的话还没酝酿好，插进后穴的手指突然抽离，继而就被强势顶入的硬热物给逼出了一道惊呼。他咬着牙忍受着异物将柔嫩肠壁破开后留下的剧烈胀痛感，却在炽热的肉刃一次又一次的冲撞下从牙缝中溢出颤颤巍巍的呻吟。

自己身体拍打在玻璃窗所发出的颤动声和王杰希大力送胯时肉体碰撞所发出的声音，在方士谦耳朵里轰鸣，异常响亮甚至是鼓噪。

前端紧贴着落地窗的茎身在接连不断的刺激下已然勃起，龟头磨蹭着玻璃窗渗出清冽的前液，鬼画符似的将情色涂抹在透明的窗面上。方士谦心虚地望向窗外，天暗得很快，夜的帷幕已经张开，泼了浓墨的夜空底下是城市的五彩纷呈的霓虹，是星星点点的万家灯火，这本该是个很温馨的时刻，前提是他不必以这种羞人的姿势被人按在玻璃窗上肏干，有种被人扒光衣服当街示众的羞耻，方士谦越想越气，最终气哼哼地把这笔账算在了王杰希头上——虽然这样也没算错。

深沉暮色在方士谦心里涌起一阵漩涡，体内被顶到前列腺时擦出的快感让他抑制不住地颤栗，后穴食髓知味地吞吐着怒张的阳物，感官糅合起来却莫名升腾出几许委屈。

他战战兢兢地望着对面写字楼还亮着灯光的办公室，只希望那群忙得焦头烂额的小白领们不要注意到对面有人在做一些不可描述的事情。

但墨菲定律告诉人们，你越是希望什么事不发生，什么事就偏偏发生在你眼前，对面的小白领毫无预兆地站了起身，揉了揉眼睛，扭了扭脖子，望向窗外，手里还端了个陶瓷杯，啜了口水。方士谦登时屏住呼吸，闭上眼睛不敢去看，背上绷直到僵硬的地步，惊出一身冷汗。他前身趴在玻璃上，胸口起伏不定，心紧张得都要跳到嗓子眼儿了，连带着后穴情不自禁地夹紧那根炙热。

突如其来的紧致温软绞得王杰希那是无比爽利，非但没把人夹得缴械投降，方士谦反而震惊地发觉体内那物好像又胀大了几分。

尼玛还有这种操作？

他还没来得及反应，背后的手已经游弋到在腰窝两侧，狠狠掐住精瘦的腰肢，方士谦被掐了一把不由自主地挺立腰杆，抬起屁股，任滚烫的阴茎肆虐般捣入肠壁深处，一次又一次地操弄着使之欢愉的地带。

一阵酸胀中，方士谦几乎能清晰感受出性器在他体内所撑开的形状，包括青筋凸起的纹路是怎样延伸的，他都能一一描摹。而抽插的速度过于猛烈，方士谦不得已绷直了脚背踮起脚尖，被迫挺立腰杆，抬起屁股，随着王杰希所掌控的节奏晃动腰肢。

“…嗯哈…嗯…”方士谦有气无力地喘着，跟身体律动保持几近一致的频率，赤条条的大长腿巍颤颤地发抖，双膝前倾磕在玻璃窗上，若不是被前后固在中间，只怕是要站不稳身，直接跪下去了。一股黏腻的液体从两人亲密无间的交合处流出，沿着大腿根滑落，方士谦终于忍不住出声，溃不成调地告饶，“…别、别来了…外面有人…唔…”

但王杰希不依不挠地在方士谦后颈上一阵毫无章法的啃啮，拐了个弯儿衔住通红的耳垂，轻咬了会儿才放开，嗓音低沉：“不会被看到的。”他一只手从背后环住方士谦的腰，另一只抚上绷得僵硬的背，背上冷汗涔涔，手指沿着脊椎骨从上往下一节一节往下顺，无声而温柔地抚慰。

他知道方士谦在担心什么，王杰希若没有十足的把握自然干不出这种荒唐荒谬的疯狂事，他很确定绝对不会有人看见屋内的光景，只是他暂时不会告诉方士谦原因。

算得上一点坏心眼吧，王杰希透过玻璃镜像凝视着方士谦想，那人双眼紧闭，死命地咬着下唇，前额冒出的细汗打湿了蓬松的刘海儿，胡乱地耷拉着，仓皇失措中还漏出一丝意乱情迷。

他承认自己很喜欢这样方士谦，表面上不情不愿的拧着，实际上却顺着他肆意妄为地折腾。

“相信我。”

简单的三个字如同镇定剂一样注入方士谦耳中，再扩散在心里每一寸。似曾相识的呢喃声让方士谦觉得无比亲切和安定，像那时一样。

那时他俩还没在一起，他依然当着自己满世界乱跑的摄影师，那天也是到了目的地才知道王杰希也在那，说是开会实则算是某种形式的度假，方士谦狠狠鄙夷了一顿这些不务正业骄奢淫逸的有钱人。不过看在以前王杰希帮过自己的份上，方士谦礼节性问了一句要不要跟他一起去，本来觉得像王杰希这样的人并不想也不会搭理他，天知道那天王杰希抽了什么风居然同意了。

于是当方士谦扛着笨重摄影器材走在前边儿时，一回头就看见王杰希两手空空轻装上阵，优哉游哉地跟在他身后，好不惬意，这副模样惹得方士谦毫无立场毫无理由地生了一通闷气。

“喂！你，跟上，别乱跑！待会儿迷路了我可不会去找你啊！”方士谦冲着王杰希大喊。

被莫名其妙凶了一句还将要被无辜放生的王杰希倒也不生气，一大一小两只眼睛抬了眼皮盯着他，淡淡说，好，放心。

话有时候是不能乱说的，一不留神呢就一语成谶，嘴里喊着让别人别迷路，结果最后是他自己先迷了路，顺带拉上了王杰希。他俩在林子里头旋了几圈，最后又都好像回到了原地。天色很快暗了下来，没过多久就黑到伸手不见五指的地步。方士谦捡了跟树枝啪的一下给折成两段，正怒火中烧呢。王杰希也没怪他，反而是方士谦自个儿快人快语抢着跟他说了句对不起。

“就、就怪我吧！”方士谦说了一句，声音很亮，掩饰着底气不足。

王杰希摇摇头：“出去再说。”

然而王杰希却没急着找路，开着失去信号的只能沦为电筒使用的手机，拉着他摸索着找了片空地坐下，盯着天空打望。方士谦疑惑不解，但看着王杰希安之若素的表情，再加上自己还有点自知之明，也没敢再催他。

背后穿林而过的风异常的诡异，吹得方士谦毛骨悚然，他见王杰希半天没有行动，忍不住问了一句：“喂，你是不是还没找到路啊？额，我不是催你，找不到就算了……”他头压得很低，一副小学生挨批的样子，声音有些沮丧低落，像是在对王杰希说话，又像在自言自语，“还是怪我，不该带你来的，现在困在这旮旯地儿出不去了，你要想骂我你就骂，我绝对不还口的，你要想打我也让着你……”

王杰希瞧他那副认真反省还噼里啪啦说一大堆话的模样真是没忍住，噗的一声笑了出来：“方士谦，你戏咋这么多呢？当个摄影师真是委屈你了，你当年怎么不去念表演系呢？”

“……”

“行了，别磨叽了，走吧。”王杰希站起身，拍了拍身上的灰。

“你找到路了？”方士谦不可置信地问他。

“嗯，咱们今晚就能出去，”他走到方士谦跟前，让方士谦把手递给他，之后又把人带了起来，紧紧抓住那只手，不知是刻意还是无意，他也说了句，“跟着我，别走丢了。”

方士谦嘟囔着说好，随后又不放心地问他，真的没问题？

王杰希转过头，那一瞬间星辉洒在他眼里，方士谦一眼撞进那双布满星辰的眼睛，平日里带有几分幽默色彩的双眼此刻无比认真，被夜色温柔包裹着的平稳声线在宁静的夜晚响起，没有突兀，反倒让人安心，他清晰听见他说：“相信我。”

方士谦这个人一直以来在感情上都属于开窍得比较慢那种，所以直至后来慢慢回溯，才惊觉，原来一切都有迹可循。

比如，王杰希喜欢他比他想的还要早那么一点。

再比如，他可能比自己想的更早一点，心里已经装下这个人了。

那天夜里，王杰希拉着他的手走出森林，在路口处他回望，看着王杰希带着他走过的那段路，暗夜里银色的月光如同流水一般温柔地倾泻在林中老树上，嵌上一段皎洁的光华。闪烁的银辉如同圣洁的光将阴森诡谲统统驱散，有一刹那，方士谦觉得这便是他所追逐的一切了。

正当他想将一切记录下来时，王杰希唤他快走。而方士谦只花了一秒来犹豫，便朝王杰希走去。

再美的景色留在心里就好，前方还有更好的人在等他。

02

背部的线条卸了力道，瘦削的肩膀一点点柔和下去。王杰希搂着方士谦，感觉到怀里的人颤栗不止，喘得厉害，直至看到透明的玻璃上挂了道白色的液体，才知道对方已经泄了一回。王杰希这时倒没急着动作，耐心等他缓神。

“你他妈倒是快点啊，弄完滚去睡觉！”方士谦有些气急败坏地催促王杰希，许是有些绷不住了，然而声音还带着点儿高潮之后的余韵，听起来不太凶狠，更偏向于被招惹至急的猫，急躁中化开鼻腔里留有的些许软腻，反倒欲盖弥彰了。

王杰希把人扳了回来，与自己面对着面，嵌在身体里的性器换了个角度，摩擦过肠壁内里，又是一声似有若无的呻吟。

“早着呢，不急着睡。”王杰希边说边把方士谦手上的结解开，饶是质地柔软也勒出一点红痕。

“……你小子今天是玩上瘾了是吧？别得寸进尺啊，诶？等等！卧槽——”

王杰希托起方士谦的屁股，再次将人抵在玻璃窗上，两条腿被抬起、分开，大张成任人索取的姿势。重心不稳的方士谦登时睁大双眼，忙不迭地用才解脱不久的双手圈上王杰希的脖子。

接下来又是一通疾风骤雨般地胡乱深入，疼得方士谦倒抽几口凉气，王杰希的分身故意他体内横冲直撞，后背一下又一下撞在玻璃上压得一阵疼痛麻木，小腿不自觉地缠绕上王杰希的腰，脚踝也胡乱地扭动。那些奋力使的劲儿为的便是挤掉方士谦尚还保存的几分清明和零零星星的羞耻，性器直顶腺体，快感如同潮水来得迅猛，不可阻挡，浪潮将人唯一的神智淹没，彻底卷入名为情欲的大海中。

方士谦脸上蔓延出一抹潮红，眼角掀起一段似桃非桃的颜色，眼神迷迷糊糊，眼角闪烁点若隐若现的水光，眉心轻轻蹙起，嘴唇微微张开，仰着白皙的脖颈神志不清地呻吟，被体内的硬物顶到某点上，似乎撞得太狠了，只得凭借潜意识让对方慢点，声音颤抖如同跌落地上的破碎水花，音节断断续续，杂糅进说不清道不明的泣音。

王杰希听了竟然真的慢下来了，小心翼翼地把自己给揉进去，缓缓抽送，暴风变为细雨，缱绻温柔得不像话。

潮润的触感猝不及防地沾湿了一边硬到发疼的乳首上，王杰希舌尖按压吮吸着左边那颗，隔着单薄的衣料轻轻绕着乳晕打圈儿，落点在挺立的乳头上，齿列似是而非地划过硬粒，然后毫不拖泥带水地离开，方士谦身体如同过了道细密的电流，浑身都酥酥麻麻的，前端两粒肿胀得发疼难耐，齿尖触及并未使人真正得以解脱，反倒像一把火把剩下的欲望给一同点燃，烧成一束束绚烂的繁花。

一开始轻柔的动作渐渐愈发没个轻重，舌尖的舔弄越发卖力，凸起的乳头光是在舌头的蹂躏下就已经变得红肿不堪，又硬又疼。

“唔痛…！你放开……”方士谦是再撑不住吃痛地叫出了声，挣扎了一下又被狠狠钉在玻璃窗上，他的语气里的威胁却在情欲与快感的催化下像极了熟透的果实，由内而外裹上一层甜腻的味道。

王杰希撩开方士谦的衣服，身体是染上情欲的绯红，唇舌再度含住充血红肿的乳头，这次不仅仅是揉弄，开始尝试着吮吸红肿发麻的乳尖，再用牙齿轻轻啃咬。

方士谦被咬得浑身脱离地靠在王杰希肩上，他情不自禁地仰着脖颈，难受地眯着双眼，视觉神经像罢工了一样，眼前只剩下晕晕乎乎的白光。然而身体却无比清晰地记录着所有感觉，里边的外边的，从上到下，整个身体如同活化一般，激烈地给予他或愉悦或羞耻的反应，这种亲密又羞赧的体验让他无地自容却又无法逃脱。

“…嗯…啊……”

痛痒中快慰也席卷而来，方士谦发出一长串黏腻的呻吟和喟叹。不知是上身的快感使人太过放任，下身在小穴里浅浅研磨的性器明显不够，方士谦几乎是不假思索的动了下腰，着急催促，身体不安分地往人身上蹭动，小腿圈着对方精壮结实的腰身，有些讨好地贴上对方的后背开始蹭弄，甚至是迎合下体交合处那根往更深处探寻。

“啊、啊——！呜……”

腰背感受到局促又急切的摩擦，王杰希自然是能意会到对方小动作所隐含的内容，他看见对方放浪的身体，在爱欲中才难得一见的乖顺和讨好，这种样子因为反差而变得异常迷人，但显然他不愿意任何人分享。王杰希猝不及防地大力冲撞，直直顶入秘穴最深那处，刺痛感让方士谦忽地拔高音量差点惊叫出声，却被一个温存湿润的吻封缄了本该溢出的略微情色和浪荡声音，让一切化作细碎的呜咽。

紧致湿软甬道内，粗壮的柱状物体满满当当地撑开后穴的褶皱，还在拼命捣弄着火热的肠壁，一下又一下地抽插连带着翻出了媚红的嫩肉，穴口挂着泛出的液体，可能是之前的润滑剂，也可能是被操干后分泌出的肠液，还可能是茎身前端渗出的前液——此刻早已混为一体，混杂着白沫儿，股间一路湿黏，浊液湿哒哒地沿着透明的玻璃窗往下淌。

“…哈啊…够、够了……”喘息变得越来越急，呻吟也拉得绵长且沙哑，听得王杰希心下一颤，眼神隐隐暗了几分。

“你下边儿可不是这么说的。”王杰希开口后才发现自己嗓子也哑得厉害。

紧致的肉穴还缠得厉害，似乎在紧紧抓住自己的猎物不肯松口，濡湿的后穴不断翕合，吐纳着那根粗壮的肉刃，淫液汨汨地往外流，交织出一曲淫靡的水声，像在证实王杰希的话有多正确。方士谦恼羞成怒地一头扎进王杰希肩窝，有气无力地对准锁骨狠咬了一口。

好吧，不怎么疼，王杰希想。被方蚊子叮了一口，他倒是不怎么介意。

王杰希觉得肩窝有点凉，是泪水沾湿了皮肤，他身体力行地接受着方士谦浑身痉挛，双腿紧紧夹着他，他知道对方又一次到顶了，湿热的后穴绞得他头皮发麻，索性把人腿再分开了些，肆虐般地抽插，最后把自己送到最深处，悉数射在方士谦体内。

感受到体内被注入一股股热流，前后的快感同时将他淹没，方士谦神志不清地绷直了脚背，胡乱抓着王杰希的背。当他终于被放下地来，腿软得几乎站不稳身形，王杰希从腰部揽着他，方士谦也牢牢抓住对方，好像他是溺水之人，而王杰希是那唯一一块浮木。

王杰希捧起方士谦的脸，去吻他噙着泪的眼睛，方士谦迷迷糊糊地闭上双眼，一个吻落下的时候，他半睁着眼，颤了颤睫毛，看见王杰希平日里不动如山的神情里多了好多温柔，来不及细看，只觉得浑身乏力，接下来只剩眼前一黑，脑子全是空白，睡了过去。

03

方士谦穿着浴袍仰着脑袋歪七扭八地斜躺在双人大床上，一个人大喇喇地占领了属于两个人的位置。他醒来的时候身体已经清理完了，只是全身上下开始酸痛，他听见浴室里传来水流声，王杰希估计还在洗。

他目光锁定在天花板上的暖黄色的灯光那里，眉心稍稍皱起，一脸专注，如同他每次拍照时捕捉镜头那般认真仔细，生怕好画面稍纵即逝。但此刻显然不是因为工作原因。

“别望了，那儿没东西，”王杰希忽然出现在他面前，一只还蒸着热气的手蒙上了他的双眼，“眼睛看伤了怎么办？”

虽然知道王杰希是好心，但想起刚才的事方士谦就是觉得不爽，就是要起点叛逆的心思，他伸手扯开王杰希覆在他眼前的那只手，嘴里凶了一句：“走开，不要你管！”

王杰希倒是听话的把人放开，突如其来的光线刺得方士谦又想流泪。他赶紧闭上眼，身上的被子却忽然被掀开，方士谦机警地反应还是被王杰希强先从膝弯拦腰抱起。

“你特么还想干什么？”方士谦简直不可置信，这人今天精力旺盛得有点可怕了。

“别想多了。”王杰希挑下眉扔了他一句，抱着人又走了几步，到了房间另一侧的玻璃门那儿。

“搭把手。”王杰希下颌点了点门。

“…哦。”方士谦一入房间便被人按在玻璃窗上搞，还真没注意到这里还有个不大不小的露台。

王杰希把人放在椅子上，自己坐在另一张上，正当方士谦疑惑不解王杰希的举动时，王杰希淡定地望了会儿天才开口。

“这里看星星不错。”

“……所以你就为了跟我看星星折腾这么大半天？”方士谦简直乐了，“待会儿是不是还有烟花，你再跟我深情表白一个？”

王杰希无语地白了他一眼：“烟花别想了，城里禁止燃放烟花爆竹。”

方士谦耸耸肩表示无所谓。

王杰希见他那样笑了下又说：“不过表白还是有一个。”

方士谦点点头，托着腮一副洗耳恭听的模样。

“好吧，其实看星星不是主要的，”王杰希停顿了一下，“主要是跟你。”

方士谦轻轻“嗯”了一声。

王杰希站起身走到他身边，方士谦仰着脑袋眨了眨眼，王杰希俯下身吻住他的唇。

“我爱你。”

方士谦摸索着捉住他的手，紧紧握住，手指一根一根交扣着。

他说：“我也是。”

 

Look at the stars

Look how they shine for you

And everything you do

END.


End file.
